Image stitching is a process of creating a seamless composite image from a set of images. Conventional stitching method starts with pairwise matching of images that partially overlap, and a transformation is determined between the pixel coordinates of the image pair. If the overlapping region of the image pair comprises repetitive patterns, or lacks detail, the conventional method may have difficulties to find correct transformation and point correspondence set for the image pair.
Therefore, there is a need for a new stitching method.